Don't leave me
by LittleTinkerbell29
Summary: La vie de Renesmée Cullen a partir de ses 15 ans...Elle a un accident et tombe dans le coma... Nulle pour les résumés et desolé pour l'attente du chap 2 mais j'ai pas d'ordi chez moi!
1. Chapter 1

DON'T LEAVE ME...

CHAPITRE 1

-Renesmée…Lève toi, tu vas être en retard… Tu as 15 aujourd'hui…OH RENESMÉE TU TE LÉVES OUI ?

Lycée…Comme pour mon pére dans sa jeunesse ce mot était synonyme de l'enfer…Je préférais largement passer la journée avec Jacob, mon petit ami. Bien que _théoriquement_ il a 31 ans, il ne grandit pas. Alors il a toujours l'apparence de quelqu'un de seize ans…Vous étes perdus ? C'est normal c'est compliqué, je vais vous expliquer :

Dans ma famille paternel ce sont tous des vampires, inclue ma mère. Elle a était transformée trois jours avant ses 19 ans. Mon père lui, est née en 1901 et a été changé en 1918 par Carlisle, mon grand-père, son père adoptif (ses parents sont morts lors de l'épidémie de la grippe espagnol). Esmée, ma grand-mère, a essayée de se suicider en sautant d'une falaise lorsque son bébé est mort. Carlisle l'a sauvée aussi. Rosalie, ma tante, s'est fait battre presque a mort par son fiancé. C'est elle qui a trouvée Emmett, son mari et mon oncle. Un ours allait le tuer. Alice a été crée par un vampire inconnu qui était amoureux d'elle. Elle ne se rappelle rien de sa vie d'humaine car elle a été internée toute sa vie dans un asile pour avoir des visions prémonitoires. Elle a vue un vision de Jasper, son mari et mon oncle, et s'est lancée a sa poursuite. Jasper, lui, a était créé dans le but de se battre. Il en a eu marre et quand Alice l'a trouvé, ils se sont mis ensemble a la quete des Cullen. Ils se sont tous installés a Forks et c'est là que mon père a rencontré ma mère, encore humaine. Leur amour était très dur car mon père pouvait la tuer a chaque instant. Mais en faite c'est moi qui a « tué » ma mère… Je suis a demi vampire, j'aime le sang et je mordais ma mère de l'intérieur pour boire son sang…Quand je suis née, mon père n'a pas eu d'autres choix que de la transformé. Je me sens toujours coupable… Mais je m'égare….

Tu es dans tes pensées ? Fait gaffe ton père te surveille tu le sais très bien !!!

Je sais et sa m'enerve…S'il te plait, je peux rester ?

Non… Alex veux t'offrir un cadeau et Alice veut préparer tout pour le diner de ce soir…Oh et Jacob veut te faire un cadeau !!!

Jacob, mon petit ami, est un loup-garou… Il s'est imprégné de moi quand je suis née. Je suis lié a lui, c'est purement physique et mental, c'est plus fort que le coup de foudre, plus fort que l'amour…Alexandra Cheney est la fille de Ben et d'Angela. Elle a un an de moins que moi mais elle est super intelligente et a sautée une classe et se retrouve en seconde. C'est ma meilleure amie et la seule qui a pas peur de « Renesmée Cullen, celle dont la famille est très étrange, dont les parents se sont mariés a 18 ans et ont eus un gosse juste après alors que personne n'a vue Bella Swan enceinte. Celle dont le petit ami est aussi vieux que sa mère, un indien de la reserve Quileute, qui la colle toujours aux basques…Celle qui est d'un incroyable beauté, comme toute sa famille, qui d'ailleurs, tiens, c'est bizarre, ils vieillissent pas ?!?!?!?!... » Y'en a d'autres des rumeurs croyez moi….Au moins, mon père comprend cette haine que j'ai du lycée, comme le fait que les autres élèves me hais aussi…

-Aller, encore une journée pourri…Je hais ma vie !!!!

J'entendis Emmett éclater de rire en bas…Toujours a écouter lui !!!

-En route pour l'enfer Nessie !!!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

-Joyeux anniversaire Nessie !!!!!

-Merci !!!

-Tiens voilà ton cadeau !! Un nouveau pendentif pour ton bracelet de l'amitié !!

-Tu sais que je t'adore toi ??

-Je sais mais enlève ta main de mon genoux, j'ai pas envie de savoir ce que tu vas faire avec Jacob plus tard !!!

Je retirai rapidement ma main. Alex est la seule qui sait pour mon pouvoir. Bien sur, je ne lui ai pas expliquée d'où il vient. Elle pense que c'est une sorte de don, comme celui de Criss Angel ( ça n'a absolument rien a voir mais il est si beau !!!!). Elle l'a découvert quand on avait 7 ans. Bien sur, je savais déjà lire et écrire parfaitement, je savais déjà tout le programme de maths et j'ai fermée la gueule de la prof en lui disant ma théorie sur l'assassinat de John Kennedy. Je dormais chez elle et j'ai eue un cauchemar. Pour me réveiller, elle a due me toucher. Et elle a vue mon cauchemar avec moi. Pendant deux semaines elle m'a évitée, puis elle est venue et je lui ai expliquée que je suis née spéciale ( ce qui est vrai considérant ma famille).

Alors, c'est pour ce soir ???

Oui, après la fête…Tu viens avec tes parents n'est-ce pas ? Tout le monde sera : Charlie, Renée,Phil, Jacob, Leah, Seth… Et plus mais j'ai la fleme de dire les prénoms…

Bien sur que je viens !!!!

RENESMÉE CULLEN ET ALEXANDRA CHENEY, MON COURS NE VOUS INTERRESSE PAS ? COLLÉ TOUTE LES DEUX !!!!

Mr. Banner, prof de maths et pervers a ses heure. On l'a surpris Alex et moi en train de mater des pornos dans la salle d'infos. Depuis il nous hait !!! Collée…Tss, mon père va me tuer !!!!

Pervers de merde !!!!

DEHORS TOUTE LES DEUX !!

Ok, là je suis dans la ***** .

Oh et Miss Cullen ? Ne mettez plus ce tee-shirt, c'est si décolleté que s'en ai indécent…Et quelqu'un pourrai faire du mal a une jolie fille comme vous…Vos parents sont sublimes aussi. Surtout votre mère…

Et plus bas, pour lui-même (mais les demis-vampires ont des supers oreilles !!)

Les seins… Je suis sûre que Edward doit s'amuser tout les soirs…Oh si ma femme était comme ça !!!

Oh vous inquiétez pas Monsieur, mon père vient me chercher !!!!

Je sorti, Alex sur mes talons. Elle se dirigea vers sa voiture ( on a toutes les deux appelés nos parents direct après) et moi vers la Volvo grise.

Salut Papa !!! Belle journée pour un vampire : orage et forte dose de vent, quoi de plus pour être heureux ??

Collée et renvoyée d'un cours le tout le jour de tes 15 ans…Tu sais très bien qu'on essais de pas nous faire remarquer et toi tu nous fait ça ? Qu'est-ce que mes anciens profs vont dire s'ils nous voient et qu'on a pas vieillis ta mère et moi ?

Désolé… Tu sais ce qui c'est passé, tu lis dans mes pensées en ce moment même…Je peux avoir une vie privée ? J'ai 15 ans !!!!

Et tu vas coucher avec ton petit ami ???? Nessie tu es trop jeune !!! Et ce prof qui te dit que tu as de beau seins !! Ça fait mal de voir que tu grandis vite…

J'ai toujours grandis vite, tu devrais être habitué maintenant !!!

Eh bien crois moi que sa fait bizarre de voir sa fille sortir avec un gars beaucoup plus vieux qu'elle depuis sa naissance…

Je sais… Mais c'est physique et mental, c'est ma vie, je ferais tout pour lui…

Je lui toucha le bras et lui envoya la pensée suivante : « comme je ferais tout pour vous. Je t'aime papa, je vous aimes tous »

Moi aussi, Nessie, moi aussi.

Tu devrais aller chasser, tes pupilles sont noirs.

J'y vais après t'avoir ramené a la maison. Tout le monde y va. Tu vas pouvoir rester seule quelques heures ? Oh, Alice reste avec toi j'avais oublié !! Elle va te transformer en la plus belle fille du monde !!!

Eurk… Bon a tout a l'heure !!! Prends un puma pour moi !!! Et dis a Emmett que je veux mon ours aussi !! Ramenez moi une fiole de sang ça me manque et je fais une allergie aux Nutella c'est dégeulasse !!!

Je hais la nourriture humaine. Mais ma mère m'oblige a en manger. De temps en temps j'ai le droit de chasser avec eux. Mais de loin, genre dix kilomètres plus loin…

Alice, je suis là !!!!!

Bien !!! Tu es a moi maintenant !!!

Qu'est-ce que tu as fait au jardin ??

T'aimes pas ? Milles et une nuit !!!!

C'est très joli !! Je vais au cottage me changer en un truc plus confortable et je suis a toi !!

Le cottage… La maison de mes parents à seulement quelques mètres de la maison du reste de la famille. J'ouvris mon armoire et pris un vieux jogging et un tee shirt vieux d'une bonne dizaine d'années. Je m'habilla en pensant à la fête de ce soir, enfin, la fête après la fête…


	3. Chapter 3

-Un deux TROIS !!! JOYEUX ANNIVERSSAIRE NESSIE !!!!!!

- Je vous aimes tous merci d'être venus !!

Tout ceux que j'aimais étaient là : Ma famille, Charlie, Renée et Phil, Jacob, sa meute, Leah et Harry ( son petit ami), Sam et sa meute ( qui ont commencés a m'aimer quand j'ai eue trois ans), Alex et ses parents…Le jardin était bondé de gens. Il n'y avait que des sourires sur les visages. Je me mis soudain a penser à tout l'amour dont mon monde était fait. L'amour de mes parents, mon petit ami, ma famille…

Une photo de famille !!!

Ouille, tu es sûr que tout le monde tient Ben ?

Ne sous-estime pas mon appareil photo Bella !!!!

Ben montre ce qu'il sait faire alors !!

On se regroupa. TOUS. Ben prit la photo et on la regarda au dos de son appareil numérique. Il manque juste une partie de la tête a Sam mais sa va, tout le monde est dedans.

Alors tu le sous-estime toujours ?

Tu m'épates là !!! Angela, dis à ton mari de faire des études de photographie dans une prochaine vie

Emmett éclata de rire !!!

Qui sait, sa peut être plus tôt que prévu !! Outch !! Sa va pas, Rose ? Tu m'as fait mal !!!

J'éclatai de rire, bien que ce n'était pas marrant. Ah mon oncle…Je l'adore mais des fois il peut être très chiant, comme maintenant.

Tu danses avec moi ?

Oh Jake, je t'avais pas vue !

Alors ?

Oui bien sur !!

On dansa un slow. On aurait dit un mariage tellement les flashs crépitaient autour de nous !! J'étais habillée avec une tenue de danse du ventre, les cheveux lachés et tout le jardin était décoré façon milles et une nuit.

Plus tard, quand tout le monde est parti, Jake s'avança et pris ma main :

-Tu es prétes ?

Question a double sens.

-Bien sur ! Allons y ! Juste : Ne penses pas a ça maintenant.

On se dirigea vers la voiture de Jake. Au passage, Esmé, Rosalie et Alice semblait émue ; Emmett se retenait de rire et Jasper lui envoyait en vain des vagues de calme. Je le remerciait d'un sourire. Mes parents étaient partis Dieu sait où. Peut-être en train de faire la même chose que moi plus tard…Eurk, pense positif Nessie, pas à ça !!!

On arriva chez Jake. Tout était calme depuis la mort de Billy, il y a deux ans. Il me manque terriblement. Mais c'est pire pour Jake. Ses sœurs se sont bien occupés de lui, mais il tient à rester seul dans la maison. C'est pourquoi je passe mes nuits là-bas deux fois par semaine. Et ce soir la nuit la plus importante de ma vie.

Il me déshabilla très lentement, embrassant tout mon corps en même temps. Je fis de même avec lui. Il s'installa au dessus de moi et me posséda tout doucement. Je gémis. C'était _bon_, si _bon._ Je n'ai jamais ressenti autant de plaisir dans ma vie. Il me chuchotait dans l'oreille qu'il m'aimait, que j'étais sa vie. Je lui répondait du mieux que je pouvais. Au bout d'un moment, un feu d'artifice de couleurs éclata devant mes yeux. Jacob cria, hurla mon prénom tandis que je hurlais le sien. Encore et encore.C'est comme ça que j'eu mon premier orgasme, en ayant nos deux prénoms entrelacés dans l'air. Quand le soleil se leva, on était en nage tout les deux. Il se sépara de moi et m'embrassa longuement, sa langue jouant avec la mienne.

Il faut que tu rentres.

Hum…Non je veux recommencer…

Il faut que j'aille au boulot. Habille toi, je te ramène.

D'accord…Oh Jake ? C'était merveilleux. Je t'aime

Moi aussi, pour tout.

On s'habilla et on se dirigea vers sa voiture. Il ne conduisait pas très vite. La vitesse autorisé. Mais voilà qu'un cerf se dressait au milieu de la route. Jacob tourna le volant et perdis le contrôle du véhicule. La voiture fonça vers la barrière qui limitait la falaise de la chute mortelle dans l'eau glacée. On tomba, tomba et puis le froid, la douleur, la peur. J'entendis un cri étouffé par l'eau. Je voulais remonté a la surface pour trouver de l'air. Mais l'eau me voulait, elle ne voulait pas me laisser partir…J'eue beau lui supplier, lui implorer sa pitié, elle ne relâcha pas. Jake, Jake ? Où es-tu ? Maman, Papa, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Esmée, Carlisle, Charlie, Renée, Phil ??? L'eau m'entraine, elle m'entraine vers le fond. J'ai peur, j'ai froid, j'ai mal…Puis, un choc. Du rouge. Et le noir…


End file.
